Cowabunga!
Synopsis It's the year 1963. The Vietnam War had been going on quite awhile along with the Cold War. JFK had been president for two years, and the Civil Rights Movement was ramping up. The world was going through many changes that'd impact history for ages to come. In Malibu, California, four young people find some of these changes to come into conflict with what they had planned for their lives. Characters more to be added overtime Michael Jackson Roy Cyress Chapters Chapter 1 - malibu The golden sand of Paradise Cove rubbed against his toes. He observed the Pacific attentively trying to calculate the perfect time to hit the waves. Michael looked over at one of his friends briefly before turning his attention back to the ocean. The waves were forecasted to be amazing that day, and he wanted to experience them for himself. It wasn’t the first time nor would it be the last, but the way the water splashed onto him as he surfed felt like home. He did love his family very much though his father was quite a pain; he was just glad when his father accepted his interest in surfing as competitions could help bring glory to the Jackson name. It was something his father had wanted to do but was never able to due to excruciating circumstances, so part of him lived vicariously through his children. Michael just wanted to be known as himself if he ever got famous due to surfing. “Mike, dude, look!” his friend exclaimed snapping Michael out of his thoughts. Seeing the manifesting wave, Michael shot a smile to his friend, and he began to run towards the ocean alongside his friend. “That was a long lull, wasn’t it?” “Sure was.” He began to sit down on his board as they got gotten in the ocean at a fair distance. “C’mon, let’s paddle. This is gonna be rad!” “Ya bet?” “Oh, it will. I know.” “I have your word for it, dude.” “It’s time.” “Y’know, it might be dumb of us to not have waited in the whitewater like everyone else.” “It’s the thrill, dude. It’ll be rad, even if we both get wiped out!” He looked at the shore confidently. “If anything, we can tell our bros down at the shack about how good the waves were today. They’re missing out.” Once they had angled their boards to a broken section of the wave, they popped up after deciding that they did some decent timing. Getting back on shore a bit later, Michael gave his friend a high five. “Roy, that was rad!” “Told ya, dude,” Roy replied with a smile. “Let’s go to the tiki bar. Need some munchies after that wave.” Once they had changed out of their wetsuits back into their normal clothing, the friends headed over to Roy’s 1960 Rambler Super Cross Country. Roy unlocked the car and opened up the trunk. “Ya don’t know how gay I was when I was able to get this thing to hold all my stuff.” “If only I had one of ‘em,” Michael replied after helping his friend. “Let’s go.” “Took a lot of convincin’. Mom and pops wanted to be sure that the purchase would be worth it.” Once they had gotten into the vehicle, Roy began driving to the local tiki bar. It had become a tradition to go to the tiki bar as frequently as their money allowed it. It was one of the places they would go to for lunch or just to hang out somewhere outside of the shack and whichever parties they might’ve been invited to. Michael quite enjoyed how accepted he was by the friends he had made since he and his family had moved to Malibu. It was nothing like the places his family had lived on the other side of the country where racism was much more rampant. Sure, he still experienced racism of various degrees in his day-to-day life, but he didn’t have to worry about potentially being lynched just for existing. Once they had spotted the tiki bar, Roy quickly found a parking place and rolled into it. “Who do ya think we might run into, dude?” Michael asked as he unbuckled his seatbelt and slowly opened the car door. Roy shrugged. “I dunno, maybe Dick. Too bad that Harold isn’t there anymore ‘cause of the war over in ‘Nam.” “You know the one hippie dude that tags along with us sometimes? Hasn’t he protested against it and dodged the draft due to a health issue they hadn’t found ‘til his physical?’ “Think ya right. He might be here. He tends to come here with Bobby on days like today.” Roy got out of the car and started to head towards the entrance. The two entered the tiki bar finding it to be unsurprisingly busy. They walked over to the spot in the bar that was typically recognized as their hangout place by some of the other regulars. Taking a seat at the table, Michael waited for somebody to come by and take their order. Before he knew it, the hippie he and Roy were talking about earlier approached their table. “Were there any groovy chicks out at the beach today?” he asked taking one of the empty seats. “Bobby ditched me to go all the way with his main squeeze.” “We didn’t need to know that,” Michael replied. “We weren’t payin’ any attention. We were focused on the awesome waves.” Cyress retorted, “I guess they musta been outta sight for you two to not have seen any.” “They were. They were forecasted to be gnarlatious. Some geeks got themselves nailed by the wave. That’s what happens when ya a fakie.” “Y’know, last night, some Joneser stopped by my pad. Coulda gotten ripped off.” They sat in silence as a newer waitress came by to hand them their regulars after being told by a co. worker about how frequently they came to the tiki bar. “That groovy chick is bitchin’,” Roy commented. “Y’think she’d go steady with me at some point?” Michael let out a chuckle. “She’d fell out with a coconut before she’d tried to ask you for a smokes.” “Hey!” He blurted out. “How ‘bout we go cruisin’? Could use Cyress’ pad. Don’t ya use it to go cruisin’ sometimes?” Cyress nodded. “Can show ya the lava lamps I just got. Got some Pakalolo from one of ‘em flower childs over in Los Angeles. Dunno how they got it.” Rather than conversing like they usually did during lunch, they decided to just tune in on a conversation another table was having about the Vietnam War. “Make love not war,” Cyress kept muttering to himself in frustration if only to keep himself distracted from current events. Roy kept softly patting the hippie on the shoulder. “Mellow out, dude.” He glanced a look to Michael before focusing his attention back on Cyress. “Let’s split. We can start out cruisin’. How do ya feel ‘bout that?” He gave a nod liking Roy’s suggestion. The three promptly left the tiki bar after paying for their lunch deciding to take Roy’s vehicle back to his place before they went to go cruising. Category:In Progress Category:Historical Category:Romance Category:Angst Category:Slash Category:Side Pairings Category:M/M Category:F/M